Going To Mobius
by Chaosmaster70
Summary: A more relastic version of being brought to mobius by the evil Doctor Eggman. rated T because of some cursing. Also Some Romance: Character X Oc, Knouge, and some more in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Well hey everyone (If anyone's reading) I decided to do this Fanfiction because I had an Idea And it was just begging to be written. I wanted to write it because I knew I would forget if I didn't write it right away. takes a ****serious**** View on Me and the Sonic World concept. I must sound like i'm not telling something, like what the story's about. It's not exactly like my other Fanfiction at the moment: Sonic Different Dimension, but it kind alike it (in the way that I meet up with Some Sonic characters. Thats enough Spoiling and stuff, Let's GO**

"_Oh I want to go back to sleep!" _I pleaded to myself inside my head. Just then The lights flashed on and my dad said the words I hated to hear.

"Get up time for school!" I wasn't really tired but I hated school! It was a nuisance to me, because I was Extremely Smart and could could master the hardest Subjects and be perfect at it within the same class. The thing I really hated was that People didn't like me. There were a few kids who were smart like me (2 and 1 was funny and me and him were cool with each other) and I really enjoyed spending time with them. I should be happy about that, but the times I got to see them was so short that it didn't really matter. I usually saw them during the the rest of the day by accident which really made me happy! ... but they were just passing by in the halls. I was still very Depressed but didn't show it because people would just tease me. I had honestly though about cutting my wrists once but didn't know really how to do it and i didn't really live in a very big house so someone would notice the cuts. I guess you could define me as a bit Emo but I could be a fun guy, Ignoring the feelings of hatred for everyone else (Excluding my actual friends)

I was at school now. I don't have Breakfast in the morning, I'm usually not hungry and I just have a glass of milk because I'm thirsty whenever I wake up. I was walking into the school looking at the snow caked ground.

"_Sigh I'm probably gonna have the two classes I hate the most first..." _I thought to myself as I pulled out a schedule.

"ah crap, social studies and math again!" I said out loud. Some people stared at me like i was mental. I truly didn't care about what people think of me anymore.

Most of the day I would just think about random stuff, even though I wanted to think about my Fanfiction so I could Write more of it... but I would just wander to a random subject and stall myself.

It was Home Room and for the first time today I was Truly Happy! Bradly walked into home room (Which was the Gym) and we both sat down where we usually sat and talked. I loved our conversations! He was a really smart person even though he sometimes got low grades and High Averages (just like me) and just made me so Gleeful in the morning, And I grinned like an idiot whenever i saw him because that's the only time I could really talk.

"Hey Spencer, did you know that there's A Scientist coming here to NewHigh (Made up name)?" he said Starting up the conversation

"Really! Whats his name?" I was interested

"I dunno, The news report didn't say? Anything new?" He asked

I was going to reply" Well actually-"

...but then the bell went and we went for our usual classes, his being different then mine meaning that was the only time today that I was gonna talk to him today.

"_Dammit. The Bell goes and my day turns to crap_" I thought, predicting the rest of the day.

"Oh god, Jordon For the Hundredth Time! It's Broken!" The Same guy every day would say that the back of my backpack was open, and every time I would tell him that it's broken and he would forget the next day.I sat down In Math Class, didn't have any assigned seat so I just Sat In my usual seat. Mr. Rix wasn't here today, so I just sat back and let my thoughts drift to the usual subject. Sonic the Hedgehog! I always wanted to learn more about it because there was so much interesting stuff I wanted to learn about it!... And it was awesome. I always loved the way he always wanted to Run and speed along like me (I usually Ran alot in the hallways if there were no teachers or students), and how similar me and him are. I always thought that I truly belonged in Mobius (or wherever they are) and I didn't belong here, because I always liked Excitement and Adventure even though I didn't show it, and truly liked it whenever I got any. I favored music because of that.

"_Now that I think about it, The Eggman From Sonic 06 doesn't look that weird, If someone hadn't seen the game someone might think he was just a really odd looking, guy_" I was pondering when our Subsuitute walked in. He was a fat, tall man with a Huge Mustache! He was wearing Red and black, Small Glasses, His Mustache was a Orange colour,and his head was pretty Small for his big gut.

"_Eggman!_" It had to be the Doctor. It looked exactly like him right down to his glasses which had a small shine to them.

I was terrified I have to admit, He threatened to destroy all life on Mobius with the Death Egg, AND the Eclipse Cannon! He failed Both times thanks to the Spiky, Blue, Hedgehog Sonic. In A few Sonic games made him look like a joke, but he was really a cruel and Deceiving.

"Silence everyone" The whole class stopped Talking and Listened to the Doctor. "I'm going to be your Teacher today! My Name is Dr. Kintobor, I am the Leader of-" Eggman was interrupted by some kids talking at the back of the class, Which happened to be the two most Dissruptive kids in the entire school Jordan and Garret. I was sacred for there life's when I seen Eggman's Expression.

"Quite! No talking when I'm Talking!" He Shouted, Quieting them

...then he turned to me! "Why Hello, I've heard about you. I'm Doctor Kintobor" He said Holding out his hand.

"_Things are just planned to go horribly for me! aren't they?_"

**Well this is based a bit off me real life and some of the Characters have there real names but i don't think anyone would actually know them.**

**Right?**

**(Note: I'm not really that Emo, But I don't really think I belong here... not Mobius exactly but whatever.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Eggman's hands a few seconds, still terrified at the hand of the Evil Person. I decided to take the hand a shake it, but when I touch the hand there was a sharp pinch on my hand and I pulled my hand back from him. I looked at my hand and there was a Small metallic, looking needle thing in my hand! Whenever I tryd to look at it closer it Seemed to dissolved! I looked back at the The Doctor to see him grinning at me, then talking to the class again.

"Everone I'm going to give you a sheet of questions to complete by the end of class, and if any of you talk anymore during this class you'll end up like the car in the parking lot." he said in a blank tone.

I looked outside, there was a flaming wreckage which used to be The Liberian's car. I was somewhat scared and overjoyed? Scared because Eggman exists and he blew up a car and might have hurt someone...and overjoyed because the Liberian was the ... well the Anti-me you could say and was happy she got her comeuppance even though the time was unfitting.

Over the next few classes I saw 'Mr. Kintober'. Although social studies he kept on looking at me and quickly looking away back to the papers whenever I looked back at him? The class was still incredibly quiet because of the car stunt Eggman had pulled! I was still wondering how he got here and how he knew me! I decided that I have to learn more at a later date if i wanted to figure out this mystery? That's usually how I went about things I didn't know. I would ponder upon the subject and look through my knowledge of the subject, and if i didn't know anything about it I would look on wikipedia or any other website which specialized on the subject. I knew a lot of stuff so I barely had to really even think about somethings very often. I still eyed Eggman whenever I saw him in the halls.

It was the end of the day now. I dragged my feet along the ground now, Just barely noticing a girl who had Lavender hair run past me into the school with a silver haired boy.

"God today just keeps getting werider and weirder" I mumbled just barly in an adubile tone.

My bones ached all over, and I started to look a little green which was weird. I got on the bus and took an empty seat which was next to my brother Devin.

He was a massive jerk most of the time but he could be nice if it benefited him! He jumped out of his seat and into mine, which he didn't do usualy?

"_Heeeeeeey _Buddy!" he said, knowing that I felt really bad.

"Hello Devin."

"Why arn't you with your girlfriend!" he chimed talking about my Friend Faith.

"Devin she's just my friend. I talk to her one time and show her some of my pictures, and you guys just assume that I like her! She's at least 2 years older then me! Or even more." I stated, trying to set him right! ... but that never worked.

"Let me guess. Your gonna go down in Our room and go on that laptop and be all anti-social whenever we get home" he said plany and then slaped me in the face. After the day I had gone through feeling like crap! I had enough of him!

"Piss of Devin! I am so damn sick of you! Your an Ass, you abusive me Constantly, and made me cry repeatedly as a child which made all the kids of the school tease me and hate me, even though I was the nicest kid in that damned school! I wish I was Dead instead of here! Go to hell!" I punch him in the face as hard as I could which made him fall out of the seat! I didn't try to stop myself from shouting, which made everyone on the bus stare. Devin tryd to get up, Mad at me for the "he was asking for it" punch to the face he tryd to throw a punch my way!

I decided that that punch to the face hadn't taught him his lesson, so I brought up my foot and kicked him Sparta-Style into the empty seat. He sat back, in defeat which was new for me. I sat down, holding my leg I had kicked him with. I hurt a lot for some reason, but was well worth it for all the years he ruined in my life!

I sat there after the small fight with Devin. I listined to music while looking out the window. Devin had got a Tissue for the Nose bleed I'd givin him but I didn't care. I was listining To:I'm sailing away. I loved that song because it made be feel a little better after the bad day I had. It started out with the first few Keyboard notes I loved

**"I'm sailing away!"**

I started to feel sick in my stomach,  
**"Set an open course for the virgin sea,  
'Cause I've got to be free,"**

I started to feel really hot in my throat  
**"Free to face the life that's ahead of me,"**

"_Oh god, I feel Really BAD_" It felt as though I was about to throw up!

**"on board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard,"**

I started to feel really bad in my legs  
**"We'll search for tomorrow on every shore,"**

"_Oh god I need some help!" _I thought clutching my stomach!  
"**And I'll try, Oh Lord I'll try, to carry Ooooonnnnn!"**

At that part I felt A quick sharp pain In my stomach and then I passed out...

... I came to in a really dim room. I was laying flat on the ground. I could barley see my own hands! I noticed a small window in front of me which peered into a kind of room with a huge keyboard which had two small lights on the back, which were the only light source in the entire two rooms.

...And behind the keyboard sat a Round figure which I could only Identify as Eggman!

"Eggman! Why the hell am I here!" I shouted at the Fat Figure who sat at the console

"I gave you a drug that would make you pass out and when you eventually did, which was on the bus to your home, then I kidnapped you!" He said with at least what I thought (because I could barly see him) Might be an evilish Grin.

"Did. You. Hurt. ANYONE!" I shouted at the doctor

"Maybe. Maybe not. There were problebly a few hurt kids. None were dead though. I told Metal to be gental." He said With a evil grin

"Enough! I'm sick of people pushing me around! Time to do something about it!" I screamed in rage, I dashed to the glass that was in front of the doctor and started punching it rapidly.

"Good luck, You would only be able to break that glass if you had Super Powers" he said Spining around in his Revolving chair, with both his hand behind his head.

"Are you mocking me!" I said , stopping my endless torrent of punches

"Are mew nocking Meh" He teased, in a mocking voice like a 3-year old, while sticking his tounge out at me.

"I am so Extremly Pissed right now! GAHHH" I shouted, starting to punch the glass again in a blind rage.

I didn't notice it but I had started to glow a Evil Red.

"Huh?" Eggman Noticed the deep red glow coming off Spencer. It looked like he was About to use Chaos Blast!

"How can you even Know how to Chanel the Chaos Energy!" He Panicd at the thought of him using Chaos Blast A few Inches away from His face! He ran out of the room Just as he heard The Word "Chaos-"

**Well next chapter it's not gonna be all about me, meaning that I'll be writing mostly about Sonic and friends! Sorry If this is lame but I'm going to be writing Immediately after I post This so stay online! (that is if anyone is even reading this story)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic's Pov**

Sonic was lounging in a hamach on the beach, enjoying the bright day. He didn't like water very much but that didn't stop him from coming to the beach and relaxing!

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said as he walked up to Sonic

"Whats up Little Bro"

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure I Love a Chili dog right about now" I got up off the hamach and walked with tails to Emerald Town

A few Minutes later I had a Chili dog and tails had a Cherry Icee.

"So hear anything new about EggMan, Tails" I asked Tails as they sat On a bench in front of the store. He hadn't done anything in over a week, and had pretty much disappeared for the past week

"Oh yeah I just remembered! There was a strange energy spike at one of Eggmans nearby Bases. It's Chaos Energy, but it seems to be emitting from an Emerald but it's around something or bonded with it?" The Two-Tailed Fox Said

"Well we better go give EggHead A visit then, shall we?" I Said as he Finished off his Chili-Dog.

Tails nodded and We both ran out of Emerald Town at Super-Sonic speed!

"So tails do you have any idea what It might be that's giving of all the Chaos Energy?" me and Tails was runing along a road which was over viewing one of Eggmans base

"I think it might be a Mobian That was fused with a Chaos Emerald somehow?" Tails said wondering

"Are you sure it Isn't one of eggman's Robo-" Sonic was interrupted by a huge Red Blast that came from the center of eggmans base!

"Whoa Thats the energy Source I was talking about for sure!" Tails exclaimed.

As Pieces of Eggmans Base fell towards the Earth, something Green Jumped out of the smoke and Started kicking off of them and then shot off towards the forest!

**Spencer's Pov**

_I was in Complete Rage And it felt as though Something Hidden inside of me was awoke inside of me and without thought I said..._

"Chaos Blast!" I Shouted, literally Blowing the roof off of Eggmans base! I was stunned by the sudden light that flooded the room. I looked up and saw some debris falling from the sky right over my head!

"Ok time to test this new Strength!" I said excitedly. I ran towards the remains of a wall and Jumped off it flying towards some rubble falling and Kicked off of it making it spin away, making me fly towards the next piece. I Jumped off the Biggest piece breaking it in Half, making me fly towards the Forrest. I was coming towards the Forrest at a pretty quickly!

"This isn't going to be as Graceful as I planed!" I landed, Rolling into a ball and spinning headfirst into a tree.

"Ow..." I said as a apple Fell on my head as if it were a cartoon."How did I do that?" I looked down at myself and noticed that I ... Had green fur? I seemed to have Black-and-Orange Shoes on too

...And I didn't have any pants...

"_Who would take someones clothes_?" I thought to myself. I walked over to a nearby stream and looked into it and saw my reflection...

I looked exactly like my Fan Character: Spencer The Hedgehog! I had the Green quills,The Wolf Fur, and all of it! ..except for a few things. My pupil's were a different colour though: They were Green Like my Original eyes from real life not the usual Red , like The Fan Character version of me had, also I had hands like a wolf Mobians

"Whoa! This is awesome! Eggman must have taken me into the Sonic Universe" I was actually kinda glad about he changes I had under went! I hated the way I looked before, I didn't look the way I _was. _Know what I mean

My thought was interrupted (and forth wall breaking) by some nearby foot steps that were getting louder.

"He's Over here!" I looked over towards Eggman base and I saw a small shadow in the sky that sounded kind of like a kid? But at that distance it was barley even heard

"Guess it's time to get some distance from Eggmans base" I said to no one as I dashed away from the direction of Eggmans base.

I was running at an Incredbily speed!

"This is the best day of my LIFE!" I shouted to myself, as I ran by Rolling green hills at incredible speeds! I was running so fast I didn't even notice the upcoming Drop!

As I was running I noticed my feet left the ground? When I looked down I was falling!

"Oh crap! I've only been running a few Minutes and I already got into more trouble! I was actually falling towards a kind of a natural ramp.

I grinned at my plan, and went into a pencil dive speeding up towards the ramp! As I neared it I went into a ball and hit the ramp, the speed I came into contact and the force being push down on me from the sudden redirection of force almost tore me out of the ball. I was sent sent into the air after the ramp and I rolled smoothly into the nearby Forrest

**Sonic's Pov**

"Whoa! Who ever that is he's headed towards Emerald Town! Let's go see if he's Ok" I said to Tails as we started running ran to where the guy had landed.

"I'll fly up to see if he's still there" Tails Shouted. Tails took flight, his Two-Namesakes Spinning rapidly. He looked into the forest. The Hedgehog who had just fell into the Forrest was now looking into the stream ,Looking awe struck about something?

"He's Over here!" Tails had shouted from above. Sonic Decided to pick up some speed and see the Green fellow. Whenever I got near I heard the Green Person Said: "Guess it's time to get some distance from Eggmans base" I was about to shout for him to stop, but he had already speed off. He was just as fast as me! I ran after him.

We'd been running for awhile but The Mysterious Green Hedge-wolf Guy Hadn't seen me? I'd gotten a good enough view of him and he seemed a mix between the two-races? I was about to make my presence know but he had just shouted: "This is the best day of my LIFE!" He shouted in Happiness. I was about to say something but we were at a huge drop that I just barely saw in time, I skidded to a halt, but the Hedge-Wolf Mobian was to deep in thought to notice the drop and flew off! I didn't think there was any way for the Hedge-wolf to survive the drop but he seemed to just barley hit a ramp and rolling off into the forrest.

"Wow that was pretty Impressive" I said to myself, I had tryed to make that jump before because I'd made a bet with Knuckles, and I had to go to the hospitial afterwards. I saved myself by kicking of the side of the cliff just before I neared the ground but that didn't stop the ground from doing some damage to my legs!

**Spencer's Pov**

I looked up at the cliff I had just Fell off seeing that It might have Killed me if I hadn't pulled that move.

"Whoa I really gotta watch where I'm goin- Who's that!" from where I just ran off that stood a Hedgehog that must've been following me!

"_That's really_ _Weird and creepy..."_

I started running away from the cliff wondering just exactly who had been following me? I had made my way into a town, and I seen a sign that read : EMERALD TOWN

"_Hey isn't that the Town Sonic and his friends lived in, In Sonic Battle_?" I thought to myself while walking into the town.

I heard a sudden scream from inside a store I was walking by!

"HEEELPP!" the female said from inside the Clothe shop. I Ran Into the store and saw that The shop keeper was being attacked by two Egg pawns. I ran up and punch one, making a huge dent and a crushing sound which made it short circuit and fall to the ground. I ran up to the other one and kicked it up into the air and jumped up punching it Multiply Times, which made it fly across the room landing on the floor, supposedly I broken internal part making it power down.

"Thank you for saving me! Whats your name?" The shop keeper asked me "Spencer, Spencer The Hedgehog" I was really pleased that I had helped someone and they didn't hate me back!

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked noticing that I didn't look all that well.

"Actually I could Use some clothes?" I said not trying to impose, i absolutely hated to be a trouble to anyone.

A few Minutes later I left the store with a bag of clothes, thanking the Shop keep for being so kind and generous.

"_Wow that was great! I can't believe I can fight like tha-_" I was interupted from my train of thought as I triped and made a ladder fall right over me spilling a paint bucket all over me!

"Oh Crap! At least I didn't get my clothes didn't get cover in pai-" I was saying to myself before I was interrupted by a certain Girlie screech...

'SONIKUU!"

I looked down at the paint that I was covered in...

"You can't be serious! Of course it has to be Blue paint. I can't believe this is how I'm gonna met Amy!" I said in a sigh as I started running away from the In-pursuit Pink Hedgehog!

I was still being chased by Amy. She didn't look like it but she could run pretty fast! She had to be to keep up with the famous blue Blur.

"MARRY ME SONIKUU!" Amy yelled as she was running

She had been chasing me for a while and I was getting a little tired so I decided to end the chase.

I stoped running and placed both of my hands on the ground and did a back flip over the still running Amy Rose. That new found Agility Was really I landed Amy had already Turned around.

"Amy I'm Not Son-" I Was Interrupted by Amy who Had Just Grabed me in a bone crushing hug!

"AMY! AMY! I'm not Son- Ack" I couldn't breath!

"amy..Amy..AMY! STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs almost passing out! She had let me go, giving me a Chance to breath.

"Sorry I didn't mean to shout but I about to pass o- Oh my god are you OK?" Amy was holding her ears. I must have shouted pretty loud because it seemed to echo through all of Emerald Town

"I'm so sorry I'll just go." I started to run out of the alley she had seemed to had chased me into, but I had to look back at Amy just before I left.

She was Ok from what I could tell but the thing that caught me was how she looked...

Perfect pink hair, Sand Tan Muzzle,Cute Red Dress, and Amazing Green eyes which shined Beautiful in the Sun!

I pulled myself back to reality and forced myself to run out of Emerald Town as fast as I could!

"_Could I like Amy? I'm a Mobian now so It's not that weird..._

_Stop it Spencer! She loves Sonic!_"

**Well over much Procrastination I finally decided to add some Romance... in the next Chapter!**

**This took WAY to long to make! I didn't mean for it to take so long but I had back myself into a Corner, and I couldn't write my way out! ...But eventually I decided to go with this! I know it seems really weird to pair myself up with Amy but after a long time of think i said: "Hell with it! I really want to test my Describing abilities!" (Not out loud but you get the point) also I had just had something in school that I needed to describe and I based it off the Cliff I had run off of in this Chapter, which is going to be in the next chapter as well. There will be a song in the next Chapter, so Ready your You-tube Search Engines! (that sounded funnier in my head) This chapter has Over 2000 words so this is officially my longest chapter Ever! And also I made a reference to another Story in this chapter! It has something to do with Tails and thats All I'm sayin!**

**Later Bros: ChaosMaster70**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up on the cliff I had run off of While running from Eggmans Base, I was thinking about al that had happened to me over the course of the Past day, even though there still was a few hours left to the day it seemed to be pretty much over to me.

"_Why did I get so mad whenever I heard that Eggman had sent Metal Sonic to Capture me?_

_Probably because some of your friends were on there and your brothers._

_Why Did I feel that Way whenever I looked at Amy?_

_I dunno.. were not the most Emotional person?_

_Why am I still Talking to myself as if I'm having a conversation with someone else?_

_I dunno?"_

I stopped that strange Conversation in my head and began to think over How I used Chaos Blast.

"It must mean I've had or still have a Chaos Emerald" I said to myself with my feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. I was usually very scared of heights (It's not my biggest fear) but I felt really at peace here for some reason.

"I really need to get my mind off it al- what the..?" I looked around and I saw what looked like a Ukulele in a nearby bush! I went over and picked it up from under the bush. I looked in really good condition for being there for who-knows how long!

"Spencer The Hedgehog is supposed to know how to play music (from the other Fanfiction secretly) so I should have an easy time picking up on it? ...or not" I was plucking the Ukulele's strings seeing that it had been tuned perfectly! I went up a tree and sat down on a branch and started plucking at the strings starting to get an understanding of how I'm supposed to play. I also just noticed something stuck on the side of my shoe?"What's that?" I went and pulled it off, it was attached to my shoe by Velcro. It was my Ipod I had just before Eggman had Kidnapped! It seemed to be in some sort of casing that could just attach to my shoe? The Ipod seemed to have changed because of there Departure so they had Speakers and Retractable Headphones!"Wow thats neat" I put the New Ipods Ear buds in and I continued to pluck the strings of the Ukulele...

Amy was leaving Creams house for a Picknic with Cream on top of Emerald Cliff.

"So Amy What was the Stranger like?" Amy had been talking about the Green Hedgehog to Cream

"I was chasing after him, thinking he was Sonic and when ever I did catch him. He Shouted for me to Stop and his voice seemed Amplified so it hurt my ears a bit! After that he ran off." Amy Explained.

"I bet he felt Really bad about it! That must be why he ran" Cream Said in her usual Cheery Voice.

"Yeah I guess your Right!" Amy said with a Half-Smile Half-Frown.

"_Why did he give me that weird look just before he ran off?_" Amy was thinking about exactly when he ran off. She had tryd to call out to the Green Hedge-wolf to stop but he had been gone before the words left her lips.

"We're here!" Cream had shouted as they were at a flat area of grass which just looked over The side of the cliffs.

"Me and Mom always come here whenever we have a Picnic!" Amy hadn't noticed how long she had been thinking of him.

Amy had set out a blanket for Her and Cream to have the Picknic on. They had taken everything out and started Eating.

"the Sunset looks so Pretty Today Amy!" Cream Exclaimed as the sky was turning to a bright Orange.

"Yeah it looks pret- what that?" Amy had started to hear the Plucking of a Ukulele?

Amy and cream ran over looking for the source of the sound.

"_Amy look!_" Cream said in a whisper pointing up to the tree. There sat a Green Hedgehog in a Dark green Hoodie, With Headphones in his ears about to start Playing a song

(*Cough* .com/watch?v=wJOO7RQYPvA *Cough***)**

the hedgehog started off the song with a kindof Hummm

**"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high!  
There's a land that I've heard of  
Once in a lullaby"**

**"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true"**

**"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me!"**

**"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?"**

**"If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?" **

It was the Most amazing song She had ever heard! She started Clapping along with Cream.

**Spencer's Pov**

_I loved that song it was so peaceful I had only just noticed that It kinda symbolized him coming here. Away from his horrible everyday life! The view from where I sat showed the sunset making the sky A perfect Orange. It was the best moment of his life_

My thoughts were interupted by someone's clapping just as I finnished my song. _Wait someone was listening to me! _I spun my head to see Amy and Cream clapping there hands! I was so shocked I lost my balance and fell from the branch I was sitting on! "Ahh!" I hit a branch just before I hit the ground

"Oh my god are you Ok!" I saw Amy kneeling beside me. "_I musta black out there for a second or two_" I thought "Yeah I'm Ok" I said as I started to get up but then A pain shot up my leg!

"Nnngh!" was all I could say through Gritted teeth.

"Are you Ok Mr. !" I heard Cream say in worry.

"I just hurt my leg a bit that's all" I said looking down at my leg. There was a Long cut down the side of my leg that was bleeding.

"No your not, your hurt badly! There's a First-Aid kit in the picnic basket!" Amy said as she ran off in the other direction.

"Sooo let me get this straight... your from a Different Dimension which were all from a video game and Eggman brought here?" Amy asked after I told her my tale at the picnic blanket.

"Pretty much"

"So how did you do Chaos Blast? I didn't think anyone could learn how to channel Chaos Energy that fast?"

"I dunno... I never touched a Chaos Emerald in my life, yet alone see one?"

"Strange... why don't you eat something, you must be pretty hungry after all that!" She said while pointing to the basket

"I'm not that hungry, and I hate to be an annoyance" I said just as my stomach let out a very loud growl

"Have something there's enough for all of us"

"My Name's Spencer the Hedgehog" I said to her while picking up a sandwhich, which seems to be turkey

"My name's Amy Rose"

"My name's Cream the Rabbit" Cream said while bowing, even though we were sitting down. I toke a bit from the sandwich which tasted pretty good.

"So how long have you been into music? You were pretty good!" Amy asked with some cheer in her voice.

"for Singing, I've been doing it for awhile but not another person in the world except for you guys have ever heard it, and the Ukulele I've been playing for about.." I took a pause "...10 minuets"

"Wow really? Thats Impressive!" Amy said in shock "Where did your Ukulele go anyway?"

"I dunno? When ever I looked around where I fell it was gone... Why did you chase after me whenever you first saw me covered in paint? I know you Like Sonic a lot but i didn't think you'd Chase after him so easily." I questioned, still having a clear memory of when I nearly pass out from a hug.

"Well I haven't seen Sonic in awhile... I think He's been Avoiding me." She said with a pout at the end

"Who would run away from a pretty face like your." I said giving Amy a stare _"Wait what did i just do!_" I retreated my look to my Turkey Sandwich, and 'what I thought was' a blush creeped up on my face.

Cream giggled at that. I had almost forgotten that she was there

We were going back to Amy's House. Amy said that I could stay in her spare Bedroom. I had argued with her that I could find somewhere else to stay but Amy was persistent.

"Amy I'd hate to be a bother!" I said to her earlier.

"Spencer, your leg is still hurt and you don't have anywhere to go!"

"Ok..." I said in defeat. I knew there was no use fighting her and I kinda wanted to sleep at her house for the night! I wondered what It might be like to see Sonic, and how he would react to me and my story! He might just ... I didn't really know what his reaction might be?

I just noticed that it was now really dark out now. I look up and saw the Moon.

"Wow half of it really is gone!" I said keeping my eyes on the Moon

"Yeah. If all the Moon was still there, It'd be a Full Moon Tomorrow" Amy Said while staring at the moon with me while we were heading for Emerald Town. Cream had be really quite because she had tired herself out at the picnic and walked drowsily behind.

"It's strange, I've always felt more peaceful in the dark or more specific: At night..." I said Still staring at the Moon. It looked really beautiful tonight, Ignoring the fact half of it wasn't there.

I started to hear quick foot steps and I brought myself to reality.

I was completely alone.

"Amy... Cream? Where are you!" I shouted into the distance of the forest. The only other time I had been abandoned was at a camp ground with my family. I had gone to the bathroom for one minute and whenever i came back, they were all gone. I had freaked out a little then but they came back for me (I never actually learned if they did leave without me?). I was incredibly scared here in the dark Forrest by myself.

I was about to turn and run to Emerald Town but I was shot in the back and Painfully electrocuted.

"GAAAAH!"I screamed as A purple Electricity coursed through me. I fell to the ground and only had one look at my attacker.

"Metal Sonic..?" I passed out just as I saw him bend over to pick me up...


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal Pov with Amy and cream**

Amy had woke up in the forrest beside Cream. It was day now. Metal had Made them pass out, with some kind of knock-out spray but sparred Spencer of the Spray for some reason.

"Cream, wake up!" Amy said urgentaly

"Uhh, what happened Amy?" She said rubbing her eyes

"Metal Attacked us, and kidnappedd Spencer! We need to go find Sonic he's the only one that can save him!" Amy Explained to the Drowsey-now-fully awake Cream

Cream Nodded and they ran off to Emerald Town, now at full speed.

**Spencer's Pov**

"_Oh god where am I..._" I was on a cold-metal Examination Table, with a huge machine directialy over it! "Hello? Hello? Somebody Help!" I shouted, I tryed to get up off the table but I was Held down by some Metal Braclets that were part of the table.

"Oh you finialy woke up,you Pesky Hedgehog" I heard an all-to-fimiliar voice speak to me!

"Let me go Eggman!"

"Ho ho ho, do you really think I'd just let you go! I had an I idea after you blew up most of my former base near Emerald Town." He started walking around the table I layed on.

"Whenever I split the earth into multiple pieces and Dark Gaia was released, I took a sample before he was sealed into the earth again and I started testing it and I finaly figured out a way to implement it into-"

"Get to the Point, Baildy !" I interupted, want to get off the table as quick as i could.

"Ok you little rat! Instead of killing you and extracting the Emerald! I've decided to make you kill them all!" I was utterly shocked by this!thoughts ran through my head. "_How was he gonna make me, what does this have to do with Dark Gaia, and-_" My thought was interupted from the Machine started humming after Eggman pulled a switch on the wall, and It shot Purple electricity at me!

"GAAAAAAHH!" Pain Coursed all over my body until I passed out. Just before My vison blured and I went unconcious, I saw the doctor Grinning at my intense pain...

**Normal Pov**

"SONIC!" Amy had shouted to Sonic, who was talking to Tails.

"Gahh amy what are you-" Sonic was interupted by Amy

"Sonic we need your help a friend of mines been kidnapped by Eggman!" Amy said not even giving sonic a hug.

"Oh I thought you were gonna give me another hug." Sonic said scratching the back of his quills akwardly.

"Come on! Let's go!" Amy shouted and Started running off towards Eggman's base which was the exacte same direction they just came from.

Sonic and Tails just looked at each other and shrugged and ran after Amy and Cream.

"Amy! I need to go get Cheese and tell Mom I'm Ok!" Cream Had dropped Cheese off at a Chao Garden Just before the picknick, and her Mom (Ms. Vinilla) must have been worried about the fact Cream had been out the entire night!

Amy nodded and Cream ran off towards another direction.

Sonic and Tails had no problem catching up with Amy.

"So Amy, who exactly is this guy were saving?" Tails asked Amy as they were Running across a grassy field.

"Let me guess. He's a Green Hedgehog slash Wolf, who wears a Green hoodie." Sonic said in a blank tone as the suddenly stopped

"Yeah how did you know?" Amy said staring at the Blue Blur.

"Look up." Sonic was staring at a Huge Robot that was shaped like a Werewolf which had a glass compartment in it's chest which held a Green Hedgewolf being held by Chains around his arms and legs. The hedgewolf head was hung over Limply as the Robot steped towards them.

"Well Eggman, Long time no see!" The Hedgehog said in a cocky attitude

"let's see how cocky you are after I destroyed with my new Robot: The Were**Egg**!" the Scientist had said from the cockpit of the WereEgg, which was in the Head of it

Everyone who heard Eggman had burst out laughing at the Horrible name! Even the unconcious Spencer had Chuckled in his sleep.

Eggman face was going red after being laughed at for his Poor Name Choice."Well see how funny it is after I destroy you!" The Robot lunge at Sonic and swiped at him. Sonic easily jumped out of the way. Sonic had homing-attacked at the Wolf-like Robot, barely making a dent!

The Robot jumped backwards and put it's claws together. An Energy Ball had started to form between the Robots Palms. Just as The Robot had put it's metal claws together, A purple Electricty had started channeling into the Unconcious Spencer in the Robots Chest and He started Screaming out in pain as the Chains around his arms and legs started glowing, supposedly absorbing the energy! You could almost hear spencer's Screams of Pain over the Great Hum of the Attack charging! Eggman had released the Ball of energy and it shoot of WereEggs palm like a lazer beam scorching the ground in it wake, sucking all of Moisture out of the ground! Sonic had barely dodged the Purple Beam of Energy, having to spindash to get completly out of the way!

The robot kept it's hand together and released a torrent of the Purple Energy Blasts which sped towards Sonic ,Sonic still doging the Energy Blasts.

Eggman had stopped the torrent of Blasts, and the robot had sped foward and swiped at Sonic ,actualy connecting and sending him Flying!

Spencer's screaming had stoped as soon as the torrent had ended. He layed over Limply like just before.

Sonic had fliped backwards and landed on his feet ,fine from the blow.

"Getting serious now are we, Egghead!" Sonic shouted as he jumped at the Robot again spin-dashing it, still making minimul damage.

The WereEgg had jumped back and put his hands together again ,only above itself this time.

Spencer started Screaming Again as a ball of Purple Energy started to form above the WereEgg's hands! It started growing until it was about the size of the WereEgg itself as Spencer continued screaming in agony!

"Spencer!" Amy shouted, Tears coming to her Eyes

"Time to Die, Sonic the Hedgeho- what!" The purple Energy ball had started to dissapate as Spencer started to Scream again, But in rage!

"Huh where am I?" I was seemingly inside of some infintly green Space? The green itself was a perfect Emerald colour.

"_Spencer... I don't have much time..._"

"Tikal!" The Ancient Echinda was talking to me from the Master Emerald!

"_..You must come to the Master emerald... I will explain everything to you.._"

"Ok.." I nodded in agreement as I saw the Blurry form of the Echinda.

_Amy! In the infinite Pain I felt in the unconcious state I was in, I heard Amy call my name, which somehow brought me out of unconcious-ness into reality!_

I seemed to be inside a robot being held by chains at my wrists and ankles! I knew exactly what to do as Power seemed to fill my being! I pulled the two chains out of the Robot insides that were connected which pulled some wires out of it. I pulled out the Chains at my legs with my hands.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted warping through reality to the outside of the WereEgg, ontop of it's right shoulder.

"Chaos Spear!" I said from the air in which I seemed to hover in, Launching a spray of Chaos Spears at the right arm of the WereEgg, badly damaging it to the point in where the insides were showing. Eggman had brought the Left arm down at where I was, but I teleported out of the way, making the left arm smash into the right arm completly destroying it!

"What! How did you-!" was all the the Scientist could stutter at the damage I had just givin his robot in a matter of seconds

I landed on the Left Shoulder of the WereEgg and shouted.

"Chaos Blade!" A Emerald Green Blade appeared in my hands ,in a white flash!

I dashed down the Length of the WereEggs arm, Cutting in half down the center! I teleported to the center of the the WereEgg as the Left arm Exploded.

"CHAOS BLAST!" I let out all my power into the last move, completly Severing the WereEggs upper and lower body!

I landed infront of the wreckage of the WereEgg, as it remains fell to the ground in a flaming wreckage. The remains of the WereEgg Alluminated the now darkening day in a bonfire looking way.

The pain from before was returning as I fell to one knee and felt exhausted.

Eggman's Egg-o-matic raised from the wreckage that was once his robot.

"Spencer watch out!" Amy shouted as Eggman had pressed a few buttons on his Egg-o-matic and a type of ray-gun Appeared from the bottem of his aircraft!

I would have been so glad to heear Amy's voice if it hadn't followed by a shot to the back as a Purple electricity coursed through me making me scream once more in agony as I fell to the ground!

**Eggman's Pov**

"_Perfect! Everything is falling into place..._" I thought as I saw the Hedgehog's form fall to the ground shaking from the recent shot

"_Just wait and I will have finialr those pests forever!"_

**What does Eggman have planed? I will answer that in the next Chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but I spent a hour or 2 last night finnishing up the chapter! I am definataly going to update sometime in the next week because of March Break!**

**(I had gotten the previous week off, but I needed to catch up on my sleep!) don't forget to review this chapter if you think it awesome! And I will update very soon!**

**-Chaosmaster70**


	6. Chapter 6

"So will he be okay!" Amy said as Tails walked out of the guest room of her house.

"Amy I'm not a doctor, and he'll live, he in some pain, but he's fairly good for someone who just got electrocuted!" Tails told Sonic and Amy

"The type of electricity that Eggman shot him with wasn't just Electricity." Tails paused looking back into the room to see the shaking form of the green Hedgehog."It seemed to be transferring some kind of energy into him? I took a blood sample and a DNA Sample and see if I can find any thing else out" Tails then took out a syringe filled with blood and a few hairs which were Green in a small plastic bag.

A long groan came from the room."_Owwwww_" Spencer had said barley asleep, yet still barley awake.

"I wish I could've done something... I Could barley make a dent in that robot!" Sonic said in a somewhat guilty voice.

"_Don't blame yourselvzz..._" Spencer said quietly during his sleep, slurring the last word. The group outside the room looked inside and saw the Green Hedgewolf, still laying in bed, shaking a little bit from the recent shock of strange Energy.

"I haven't seen anyone sleep talk before?" Tails whispered, Spencer looked as if he was still in pain but not enough to keep him awake? He had a look of discomfort on his face. He Rolled into a ball and continued sleeping, shaking a little

It had been an hour or two since Tails took the DNA Samples and left for home, to sleep for the night while the Tests were finishing. The sun had actually just fully set into the horizon.

"_Wow today really flew by._" Amy thought to herself as she went up the stairs to see how Spencer was doing. Spencer would usually some stuff about his dreams?Just after Sonic and Tails left, Spencer said: "_noodlessszzz..._" right after his stomach growled in his sleep, slightly chewing on his pillow. Amy made a guess that he might like noodles...

Another time when she came up to check on how he was doing he seemed really happy, smiling in his sleep

"_I'd love to go to twinkle park with you ,Amy..._" Spencer rolled away from where Amy was and gave a blissful sigh. It was a sigh that Amy made whenever she would think about Sonic. Amy had found herself smiling at the slightly shaky Hedgewolf. She pulled herself out of her deep thought when Spencer gave a quick shutter from the blanket falling off him when he turned over, and crawled into a ball again.

This time when Amy came up, Spencer seemed to be having a nightmare!

_I was walking down the main street of Emerald Town, the town was completely barren of any life or activity. I didn't know why there wasn't anyone in town? I looked up into the sky._

_There seemed to be a huge fireball-like thing coming towards the town from outer space!_

"The space colony arc!"_ I shouted as the huge Space station neared, the bottom which was falling through the atmosphere was on fire._

_I began running as the shadow of the colony grew ever closer. It was terrifying, as the sky started to turn red. _

_I was far from Emerald Town when the Arc collided with the earth! The explosion rushed up behind me and threw me and I blacked out..._

_I woke up not even a few seconds after the blast exploded me. The world around me was scorched black and on fire! The trees them self were fiercely ablaze!_

_I looked around in terror at the destruction which had come across the green forest that I had come to loved so in my small time here._

_I was still lying on the ground looking from where I had fallen.I was about to get up and see how I survived the Explosion the wiped out all other life from the planet!_

_"No...no.. this can't be happeni- Aaaaaaghh!" Arms came out from the ground around me and started pulling me into the charred ground underneath me! I struggled against the claw-like hands, trying to break away from the hands which were grabbing every part of my body! I was slowly pulled into the ground that was completely sucked dry from the Collision from the arc!_

_Being buried alive was one of my fears... I was surrounded by darkness as I started to fall into nothing-ness..._

_I was now in a street somewhere in the middle of the night..._

_I looked around and saw that there was bodies lying around..._

_...Corpses..._

_I was still terrified by being pulled into the earth by zombie hands after the world had just eneded . But this scared me beyond words... there was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge lying on the ground blood across there bodies!_

_I looked over and saw a Monster cornering Amy against a wall in a alley way! I wanted to run up and do something but I couldn't move! I seemed to move closer getting a better look at the situation..._

_Amy was Crying as the Hairy beast-like Monster, Held here against the wall, teeth showing!_

"Spencer, I know your still in there! Please, you don't want to do this!" _she Screamed as tears fell down her face._

"**Spencer's long gone ,Rose! Say good bye**" _The Monster said as he threw up his claw and swiped it at Amy!_

Just before the Claw had reached Amys face I woke up from the Nightmare! I screamed as loud as I could in terror! I pushed myself against the backboard, screaming in terror at the horrible dream that had just happened! Amy had apparently been sitting on the bed beside me trying to wake me up so she jumped back from the sudden shock of me screaming my lungs out!

"Spencer- Spencer! It's Ok, it's was just a nightmare!" Amy said grabbing my shoulders and shaking some sense into me.

Whenever I got my thought on track, I pushed myself away from Amy off the bed to a nearby window.

"Amy, get back I know what Eggman did to Me he- !" I felt a horrible tingling/painful sensation go up my wrist, as i felt bile at the back of my throat. I looked out the window and noticed that I was directly in the sights of the Moon. I started shivering un-controllable as I fell to my knees.

"Amy, I need you to get as far away from here as possible!" I shouted, trying not to throw up and fall over on the ground.

"Spencer, What happening?" Amy said with worry, wanting to come over to him and help.

"I said Go Amy!" I shouted this time it being a lot louder, amplified by Chaos Energy.

**Amy's Pov**

I really wanted to help Spencer, but I'd never seen him be that scared or serious before

I ran out of the room, sped down the stairs, and out the front door. Just as I set foot off my door step, a Giant wolf-like Creature, jumped out of the window of the Guest room (I left the window open for Spencer) and landed on the pavement in front of my house. The Beast raised it head and stared at me, who was now about a bus-length away from me.

"no.. that can't be Spencer.." Spencer seemed to transform into a Werehog... His teeth were longer and sharper then before, his quills were much longer, and he was much bigger then before! The one thing that really took my attention was his eyes... they weren't there usual bright green, the were a Dead, grey, green and the rest of his eyes were a faint Purple.

The beast rose it head fully and now stared at me with a satanic grin with those malicious teeth and let out a thunderous roar which Echoed all over Emerald Town! Spencer then started running towards me!

I dashed the other direction hoping for dear life that I could keep ahead of him!

**Well that took FOREVER! I kept on telling myself that I would get a ton of work done on this story, but whenever it came down to the writing part, i would always find a reason to skip it or something would stop me!**

**I know using the word "Bus-Lengths" was kinda weird, but I couldn't think of anything else**

**Also I tried to make the Nightmare somewhat-like the one from: Avatar the last Airbender.**

**Also if you ever think about it, the space colony arc probably couldn't destroy the Earth just by colliding with it?(I don't know exactly how large it is) I heard that an asteroid, thousands of years ago, collided with the earth and killed thousands of dinosaurs and destroyed races, within a few minutes!... but over time the atmosphere has grown to protect against that, but does that count for a huge ball of steel? ... and what about when they blew up the Death Egg...and Death Egg 2?**

**(Stupid overactive thought process _ I over think things way to much) but I don't even think that they acknowledge other, past games in the new Sonic games, like the state of the moon.**

**Sorry if you guys don't like WereHogs, but It's part of something bigger later on(Maybe..). I kinda make up the story as I go. I think of scenes and ideas, and work them together. It may be a bit confusing (Other things I'm not mentioning) but it makes sense to me.**

**Just recently I watched the movie: Sucker Punch (It has a really Emo and Angsty begining, but later on when she starts 'Dancing' it gets really Awesome. if you don't get the Dancing part, watch the Movie) so be expecting some Crazy stuff and Awesome Action Scenes!**

**I'll update sooner then the wait for this chapter, I promise!**

**Wagner. out.**

**-ChaoMaster70**


End file.
